


Reunited

by Kyriku



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Boys In Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Top Roronoa Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyriku/pseuds/Kyriku
Summary: After the two years of separation the Strawhat crew is back together again. Stronger and wiser the crew sets off from Sabaody ready to start their new adventure. Both realizing their feelings for the other Zoro and Sanji have been preparing to confess to each other. My first summary was better but it accidentally got erased and I'm too lazy to write a whole new one lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! This is my first ever fanfic and I'm so glad I could share it with yall. This fanfic will follow cannon pretty closely and I will most likely expand on it. Please enjoy and as usual I do not own any of the characters depicted in this work.

This was it, the whole crew was finally back together, after those two long grueling years of separation and training. It was all a distant unpleasant horror for Sanji as a memory of his time on Kamabakka Kingdom floated to the forefront of his mind. Shuddering at the intrusive thought Sanji threw himself into preparing a late night snack for everyone. The lovely Nami-sawn and Robin-chwan were still chatting away in the kitchen catching up; while the rest of the idiots were in various parts of the ship puttering around making up for lost time. As soon as the snacks were made and eaten; everyone had slowly made their way to bed except for himself and Zoro who was on watch for the night. With the moss head on his mind Sanji grabbed a bottle of the good sake he kept hidden from said swordsman and headed up to the crows nest.   
Sanji had thought about his marimo almost every day while stuck on that island; running for his life. Yes, he had concluded that Zoro was his or would be soon, hopefully. Of course, this change of heart started after he saw Luffy’s message in the paper and realized the crew would be apart for a lot longer than just three days. At first, he was just trying to survive the hell he had been thrown into; but after a while when he had some sort of routine; the dreams had started. His dreams normally would begin with him in the kitchen surrounded by his nakama; Sanji wasn’t surprised when he would wake up to find his face a bit wet he missed his crew his family it was natural. What he didn’t expect was for those dreams to slowly be taken over by that damn swordsman. Sure, after a couple of weeks he started to miss their constant fights and insults but the reason why he missed those moments constantly bugged him. He quickly figured out that it had to be because of some other, most likely suppressed, reason because he was constantly fighting and insulting the inhabitants of that God forsaken island. The realization came after his first Zoro dominated dream that he was undoubtedly and overwhelmingly attracted to him.  
The dream had started out like many before, Sanji had been in his kitchen making lunch for everyone when the door swung open. Just as he turned around to yell at his impatient crewmate that lunch was almost ready, the smell of sweat and steel hit his nose. Zoro stomped in, ignoring the startled cooks face as he poured himself a glass of water and chugged it down. Sanji, still in a daze from the intoxicating scent, followed the stray droplets that fell from the corner of his lips and trailed down his neck. This dream Zoro was just as irritating as the real one quickly snapping Sanji out if his leering with a sharp “Oi! What the hell are you starring at curly brows?”   
“A rather unimpressive strain of self-moving moss apparently” Sanji had gritted out between clenched teeth. “What was that you pervy cook?!” Zoro yelled back and soon one of their normal fights broke out. Sanji could feel all of Zoro’s muscles the way they moved when he was preparing to counter attack one of his kicks and how warm his body felt near Sanji. Soon both dream Zoro and himself were panting and eyeing each other down in the kitchen. Sweat had gathered back on Zoro’s chest making him glisten and somehow Sanji felt drawn to him. Everything that happened next seemed to be fast forward because one minute the two had been glaring daggers at each other and in the next they were sucking each others faces off. Dream Zoro had a powerful alluring taste and feel as Sanji ran his hands all over that defined chest; their bodies flushed against one another. Soon large strong hands found their way to Sanji’s ass to give a rough squeeze as dream Zoro bit down on his neck. Sanji had woken up with his heart beating fast, his cock throbbing and a slight nose bleed.   
That dream had left Sanji feeling confused as hell; he never even thought of the green haired idiot in that way and his thoughts soon began to spiral out of control. Did Kuma think he was gay? Is that why he got sent to this island of all places? Soon enough though the dreams still dominated by Zoro changed from being extremely erotic (if the number of times he woke up with nosebleeds was any indication) to softer more romantically driven. Sanji couldn’t figure out what was worse waking up with a massive erection or with a crushing loneliness that only his marimo could fill. Both were painful in their own right and while he didn’t have too many opportunities to take care of his physical problems; he could still find a few stolen moments of peace to rub out a quick one. His emotional pain however was a different battle all together. Admitting he was attracted to the plant was difficult but a person would have to be blind and dumb not to see just how attractive Zoro was, even if the memory Sanji had of him was almost two years old. However, owning up to his own confusing feelings proved to be too much for him to handle. So Sanji decided not to dwell on those thoughts putting all those emotions into his training and getting those 99 kempo recipes.   
Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves Sanji climbed up the ladder only pausing for a quick second before he opened the latch and stepped into the crow’s-nest. Zoro’s scent was everywhere; of course he was in the corner lifting weights the size of boulders not reacting in the slightest to Sanji’s entry. It wasn’t until his steely colored eye spied the bottle in the cook’s hand did he stop and finally raise a green brow in question.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! here it is the continuation of Reunited! I just want to thank everyone who read, bookmarked, left kudos, and messaged me about my first chapter it feels good to know yall are out there reading and enjoying this smutty goodness with me. As I said before I do plan on adding to this and it will follow closely to the actual story line plus I do plan on writing more fanfics in the One Piece uni so look out for some LawLu in the future cause I mean come on luffy is RUBBER if that doesn't give a dirty mind ideas idk what will haha but anyways I hope yall have as much fun reading this as I had writing it and as usual I do not own any of the characters depicted in this story

Z   
When Zoro first felt Sanji approaching the crow’s-nest his body simultaneously ran hot and cold. They hadn’t spoken much to each other except for a quick spat before they swiftly began catching up with everyone else. As he expected, when everyone saw his newest scar; questions and comments had been hurled at the swordsman. Luffy declared that he looked like a “seriously badass first mate!” to which Zoro couldn’t help but smile at the compliment. Both Luffy and himself carried scars on their chest now but he knew Luffy’s ran much deeper than just what was burned into his skin. However, pain was a force to be faced head on; at least that was his understanding of things. So far, the crew’s travels had been filled with powerful enemies, he met and defeated. keeping the promise he made to Luffy and himself after losing to Mihawk. That was also the first day that his cook had joined the crew.   
That infuriating pompous curly brow irritated him more than anyone has ever been brave enough to try. Normally his scowling face, swords, and dominating build scared anyone off before they attempt to talk to him, let alone antagonize him. Yet, Sanji completely disregarded these warnings; immediately lobbing insults at him which of course led way to physical attacks. As annoying as it was at first Zoro grew accustom to their banter and fights. Those seemingly petty and violent interactions, served as a gauge of sorts, letting him know how his cook was feeling and what he was thinking. The pair had formed a peculiar bond but the depth of it had remained hidden to Zoro until they faced Bartholomew Kuma.   
Thriller Bark had been…an experience to say least. While it wasn’t considered a loss for the crew, Zoro had considered it to be one for himself. He’d survived by the skin of his teeth if it hadn’t been for Chopper he was sure he would have died. In the face of that damn warlord and his paw-paw fruit ability, Zoro had learned a lot that day. He’d never underestimated just how strong Luffy was or how much damaged he could take but seeing it and feeling it were two very different experiences. Even if he hadn’t already been bloody and ragged he probably still would have been close to death. The second thing he learned that day: Sanji was more of an idiot than he realized. When the cook had rushed to take his place, the swordsman could feel his heart clench painfully in his chest. Zoro didn’t think he just moved to land a swift blow to knock him out before Kuma could accept his offer. The third and most important discovery Zoro had learned was that the feeling of Sanji’s arms around him felt so good; even as he was falling into unconsciousness.   
The time after Thriller Bark was one of heavy meditation; not only was the swordsman upset that he stood no chance against Kuma, but he now had feelings about the cook to sort through. The overwhelming urge to save Sanji had been primal, instinctual, and completely out of his control. Realizing how easily his iron clad control had all but diminished at the thought of Sanji throwing himself in deaths hands so willingly, something they both did on a regular basis, made Zoro double his mental training. Another slip up like the one on Thriller Bark would not only piss off the cook but would reveal his deeper feelings as well.   
Zoro healed and the crew’s adventures continued across the Grand Line. Putting up more mental defenses to keep his feelings in check seemed to work. The cook obsessed over Nami and Robin, as well as any other female, and the two resumed their usual fights. Then, they reached Sabaody and all hell broke loose. Running into Kuma, his robot clones, an Admiral, and hundreds of marine footmen. The last thing Zoro remembered was trying to make a hasty retreat before everything went black.   
Defeated and stranded on an unknown island was only the beginning to what would be the hardest training of his life so far. Being torn away from his crew, from Sanji, it was almost too much to handle. He felt weak and useless nothing at all like what the first mate of the next Pirate King should feel. So Zoro swallowed his pride and started his new training under his rival and now mentor Mihawk; striving to become better, stronger, so he could protect those that he cared for the most.

Zoro finished his last few reps before arching an eyebrow at the cook, his voice coming out roughly.   
“What’s with the booze?” he asked; after putting his weights down and wiping the sweat off his body; calmly waiting for Sanji’s angry reply.   
“We didn’t get to catch up much earlier and I thought you could use a night cap for your shitty watch. However, if you don’t want it I can just leave moss head!” Sanji gritted out around his cigarette.   
“Tsk, don’t be so dramatic curly; I guess that much didn’t change.” Zoro said as he walked toward Sanji, while grabbing for the bottle of sake.  
“OI!” Sanji yelled “I brought glasses you Neanderthal! I see you having no manners hasn’t changed either.” He added quickly keeping the bottle out of Zoro’s reach before filling up the glasses and placing the bottle a window ledge.   
Sanji passed Zoro his glass, their fingers casually brushing against each other. The light touch sent that hot and cold feeling through Zoro again; as it always did whenever he got a chance to touch Sanji that wasn’t during one of their fights.   
“During our time apart…” Sanji began, his head was bowed, staring off into his drink while he gathered his thoughts. “I thought a lot about how I wanted to try to be closer to everyone. Don’t get me wrong the insults will never stop between us because I still think you have algae for brains…” Zoro had to huff at that; leave it to the cook to insult him after he just said he wanted a better relationship with said “algae for brains”. Sanji flashed him a quick irritated glare before his eyes softened and he continued.  
“However, I feel like we could…um at least try. Out of everyone on the ship I feel my closest and strongest bond is with you. When push comes to shove we work well with each other and I don’t know…I just feel like we really understand one another. During the separation I thought about my relationships with everyone and realized I never made any real effort towards our bond; even though it means so much to me.” Sanji finished quietly. Zoro stared intently at his cook; shocked and just the tiniest bit envious that Sanji had confessed first…well kind of confessed. The blushing face hidden beneath blond bangs was an indication of that fact. Zoro realized that this current situation needed to be handled delicately; one wrong move and he could lose this rare opportunity of having Sanji open up to him. This may not have been how he expected to confess to his swirly brow, but it was as good of a time as any. With a new plan in mind Zoro quickly gulped down his drink before snagging the bottle from the window ledge.   
Ignoring the cooks exasperated squawk, Zoro walked over to his meditation/nap corner, indicating for Sanji to follow him. Once they were both seated Zoro felt his heart begin to beat wildly in his chest. He could do this, Sanji already revealed enough to him, so at least he had an idea of how the Cook feels. Zoro took a few gulps of liquid courage, straight from the bottle, trying to bide time so he could get the right words together. He managed to sneak a glance at Sanji expecting to see his usual irate expression whenever Zoro did something “boorish”. However, the look on his face was far from irritated, Sanji’s eyes were glazed over, trailing down Zoro’s neck and chest. Never had Zoro seen a look of pure lust come from Sanji let alone directed towards him.   
Before Zoro could ask what had gotten into him Sanji was suddenly in his personal space and all coherent thought went out the window when a hot tongue began to lick up the stray droplets of alcohol that had fallen down to his collar bone. Pleasant shock kept Zoro frozen in place with Sanji practically in his lap sucking on his neck as his hands slowly began caressing Zoro’s abs. Zoro couldn’t have stopped the moan that came out of his mouth even if he had tried; Sanji’s lips felt so good but soon whatever spell he’d been under had broken.   
Sanji scrambled backwards to his original spot on the futon, face beet red and hands flailing as he tried to explain himself. Before Sanji could utter another word Zoro decided to shut him up with a crushing kiss to his lips. The taste of sake, smoke and something purely Sanji flooded his senses. Intertwining his tongue with Sanji brought forth moans from the both of them. Sanji put his hands on Zoro’s shoulders trying to push him back but soon Zoro felt those hands snaking around his neck burying themselves in his hair. Humming approvingly, Zoro slowed down the kiss while his hands got to work rubbing every inch of Sanji they could reach. Sanji’s apprehension was dissipating fast Zoro could tell by the way he kept rutting up against him. Feeling his sadistic side take over Zoro pulled away from the kiss while grabbing Sanji’s wrists just to pin them down to the futon.   
Sanji was now splayed onto his back his fancy white dress shirt was a wrinkled mess falling off his shoulders completely revealing hard abs that led down to tented pants. Zoro looked at Sanji’s face seeing the different emotions play out there. First Sanji was dazed; eyes glazed over in lust, lips parted, and just the tiniest bit swollen. Zoro watched as he blinked owlishly twice before staring up into Zoro’s eyes, want flashing in them before they started to slant in anger. Zoro was only using a light pressure on Sanji’s wrists so he could easily push him away.   
“Wha- what the fuck…you shitty marimo why’d you stop?!” Sanji tried to yell angrily but his trembling body gave away just how badly he wanted things to continue.   
“Sanji I don’t know how to put in words the feelings I have for you; but I can show you not just for tonight but every day hereafter if you’ll allow me.” Zoro finished his eye never leaving Sanji’s. The cooks eyes grew wide and a deep blush blossomed on his face as he gritted his teeth together no doubt fighting the urge to act like a lovesick idiot.   
“Of course, I want you stupid! Were you not paying attention earlier? Now shut up and kiss me again before I really get pissed and have to kick your ass!”   
Sanji brought up his right leg, the flexible bastard, he probably was going to kick him in the head if Zoro didn’t get a move on. Zoro grabbed his leg while clutching both of his wrists in one hand.   
“Tsk Tsk so impatient love Cook.” Zoro said.   
With Sanji’s leg in his grip Zoro ground down on the Cooks dick that was strained tight against the fabric of his pants. Sanji let out a strangled gasp then moaned wantonly arching up to help Zoro speed things along. The friction between them made a groan bubble out from Zoro; he wanted to devour everything that Sanji had to offer and quickly leaned down to capture his lips. The kiss was slow and deep; Zoro began caressing the leg that was still in his grip. His hand rubbed down the long appendage making sure to feel every inch of those thick muscular thighs. Removing his light grip off of Sanji’s wrists, Zoro let his had trail down the cooks arms to his chest taking his time to rub the pert pink bud as he continued to caress down Sanji’s body until his other leg was in Zoro’s capable hands.   
While Zoro’s hands were busy so was his mouth; kissing, sucking, and nibbling on every part he could reach starting from Sanji’s lips to his neck and chest being careful not to leave a mark…this time. Zoro worked his way down Sanji’s stomach kissing and licking every ab until he was hovering over the button to Sanji’s pants. The cook was panting and flushed; he was biting down on his bottom lip so hard the skin around it was white. Zoro smiled, genuinely smiled, as he took in the glorious sight before him. The things he has wanted to do to Sanji were now finally a reality and neither his mind nor dick was prepared for the extra rush of arousal that assaulted his senses.   
Zoro opened up Sanji’s pants and slowly pulled them down drinking in the view of finally seeing these powerful legs up close in an intimate way. The black briefs he had on concealed nothing from Zoro and he swiftly bent back down to tongue Sanji’s length lightly sucking on the head through the fabric. Sanji let out a quick shout before turning his head and stuffing his hand in his mouth. Zoro could tell he was struggling against the desire to beg the swordsman to stop teasing but just like everything they did sex too would be a fight for dominance. However, Zoro was prepared for this and already had future plans on how he was going to break the pompous ero- cook he knew tonight wasn’t the time for that but he couldn’t help indulging his urges a little bit.   
Zoro quickly removed the briefs taking pleasure in watching Sanji’s stiff cock bounce out and curve onto his stomach, pre cum dripping in between the creases of his abs. In one swift motion Zoro took Sanji completely into his mouth and didn’t stop until his nose met fluffy blonde curls. Sanji made a garbled noise as his hands latched on to Zoro’s hair.   
“F-fuck Zor-” Sanji never got finish his sentence before Zoro swallowed around his dick and began to work his head and tongue in tandem. Sanji’s sounds were like a melody that Zoro would never tire of. As he sucked Sanji off his hands roamed over his lower body massaging the soft tissue of his inner thighs which were shaking uncontrollably by Zoro’s head. He could tell the cook was getting closer to the edge and swallowed around his length once more before pulling up; keeping the heavy head cradled on his tongue while rubbing it against the roof of his mouth before laving at the slit. Sanji pulled at his hair moaning freely before Zoro clamped down on his erection effectively stopping his orgasm.   
“Ngnn…w-wh-why…DID YOU STOP?! Fucking Marimo I ha-”   
“The first time you cum I want it to experience it from the inside out…” Zoro whispered seductively, interrupting the rant that was sure to follow. Sanji’s body shuddered visibly dick twitching in Zoro’s hand.   
“Well get on with it! Please…I…just please.” Sanji mumbled hiding his face in his hands.   
Hearing Sanji say that drained every sadistic feeling out of Zoro; he had no intentions on teasing his lover any more. Reaching up over Sanji’s head Zoro moved a panel on the wall revealing a hidden cubby, one of many on their ship, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. He settled back between Sanji’s legs pulling his hands away from his face so he could properly remove his tousled shirt. Zoro still had his pants on but had been too lost in teasing Sanji that he hadn’t realize how unbearably uncomfortable they were until just this moment. He reached down to undress not missing the hungry look in Sanji’s eyes. Once they were both naked settled against each other’s bodies their lips met in a fiery kiss. Zoro coated his fingers with lube; placing them at Sanji’s entrance he massaged the puckered hole before gently pushing a finger inside. This kiss intensified Sanji moaned against Zoro’s lips as he grounded down on his finger. Two more fingers joined the rest and soon Sanji had a death grip on his shoulders grinding on his fingers without shame. Finally, Zoro removed his fingers and coated his dick quickly lining it up to Sanji’s stretched hole.   
Zoro looked deep into those blue eyes he had dreamt about everyday while they were separated. They were together and for the first time he didn’t have to hide his passion for Sanji. He could touch and kiss as he pleased, and that realization hit him full force leaving a tingling feeling of happiness flowing through out his body. He gently kissed Sanji’s lips before plunging into the tight wet heat; bottoming out with the swift motion. Sanji keened he clutched at Zoro’s back, neck, and shoulders trying to find a good hand hold. Zoro clutched Sanji’s waist with enough strength that he knew would form bruises in the shape of his hands and he preened with pride before starting an almost brutal pace.   
Thanks to the foreplay both Sanji and Zoro were close to reaching their orgasms. Every thrust of Zoro’s hips was answered by Sanji with a moan. Zoro’s jaw clamped shut lowly growling in response to Sanji’s reactions; focusing on not coming too soon he shifted his angle lifting up one of Sanji’s legs driving into his prostate. A few thrusts later and Sanji’s whole body was vibrating violently with his orgasm hitting full force. Zoro soon joined him moaning loudly before biting down on the cook’s shoulder. The aftershocks of Sanji’s release left him twitching around Zoro’s cock milking out ever drop the swordsman had to give. Zoro collapsed on top of Sanji smothering the other under his weight; the cooks cum still warm between them. Giving a shaky sigh Zoro slowly pulled his over sensitized manhood from its new favorite place and laid next to Sanji. Pulling the other close as Sanji instantly fell asleep against his chest; Zoro settled in for the rest of his watch mindful to keep track of the time so he could wake Sanji up before their bottomless pit of a caption got up looking for breakfast.


End file.
